The Hedgehog And The Bee
by sonicxxx horny dog
Summary: Yes. I did it. I know how long it was. I came back doing what I love. It is hard to go against the norms and risk everything expressing myself. But I'll die before I give up on my freedom. My freedom to write, my freedom to love. Now, going back to business, this is a story about Sonic's first love and passion - Barry the Bee, his brother. This is the earliest story on My timeline


Sonic's family was brought up with the idea that nudity was different than sex. Sonic, and his brother Berry the bee and his parents, Shrek and PewDiePie could all be naked around each other and it wasn't sexual, it was just the way they were. They weren't nudists, though, they didn't go to nudist colonies or nude beaches. But when they were at home, they would all relax by taking off their clothes.

When Berry and Sonic were little, there was no problem with that. Sonic liked being naked, and so did his entire family. But when Sonic advanced into the teenage years, he began to feel differently about their mutual nudity. Sonic didn't dislike it by any means, in fact, Sonic started to really enjoy it. After he started getting erections, Sonic thought maybe his parents would sit him down and lecture me about the difference between nudity and sex.

But instead, they didn't say anything about it. In fact, whenever Sonic got a hard-on, they seemed to either ignore it or be amused by it. It confused Sonic, but as long as they didn't mind, Sonic couldn't help it. Especially now that his brother had developed into quite a specimen. Of a bee.

Barry, or "yellow nigger" as we called him, seemed to turn eighteen overnight. Maybe because he's a bee. He had always been skinny, which was unusual for bees as tiny as he was. But after he hit his peak size, the rest of him seemed to start filling out just right. He wasn't what Sonic would call thick by any means, in fact, he was very toned and athletic. And his constant nudity had allowed Sonic to appreciate his sculpted curves as well. He had the greatest ass and fairly generous breasts. In that way, along with his good looks, he took after his mother, PewDiePie.

Sonic took after his father, Shrek, who was good-looking and nicely built too. Even though Sonic was only nine months older than Barry, Sonic had developed faster, which was unusual for hedgehogs. But when Barry finally filled out and grew real breasts, he seemed to strut around the house like he wanted to show off to everyone.

That had the usual effect on Sonic, and he found himself having straining erections every time Barry bent over or leaned close to him. Like their parents, he never seemed bothered by it, in fact, he felt embarrassed or flattered because he always smiled when he saw Sonic's hard dick. Sometimes he would bend over right in front of Sonic on purpose, giving him a splendid show of his ass or his heavy breasts swinging right in front of Sonic's face.

Sonic had to fight the urge to reach out and grab them, and it was hard when Barry was constantly naked around him. Sonic often wondered if seeing his hard dick aroused Barry since Sonic knew Barry was still a virgin and wasn't dating anyone. In fact, Sonic was pretty sure that he and Shrek and Pewdiepie were the only other guys he had ever seen naked.

Along with the nudity, the family had always been into mutual bathing. They didn't have a giant bathtub that they all got into together, but it wasn't uncommon for Barry to ask Sonic to wash his wings for him, or for Pewdiepie and Shrek to take a bath together.

This was when things changed, at least for Sonic. Over time, Pewdiepie and Shrek became more open with their affection. They were always touching each other, ever since Sonic could remember. But now that Barry and Sonic were "of age", they felt that they could display more of their sexuality to their children.

That weirded Sonic at first, because the first instance that Sonic remembered was walking in on Shrek and Pewdiepie having sex in their room, and they saw Sonic and didn't stop. In fact, they looked at him straight in the eyes and became louder and moaned fiercer. Sonic had never encountered any sexual acts, except for the occasional masturbatory session, which he would conduct in the bathroom in shame. But Sonic would never do anything sexual around other family members. In fact, Sonic never really knew if Barry masturbated or not, it just wasn't something that the family shared with each other.

So there Sonic was, standing there in his parents' bedroom, watching Shrek and Pewdiepie fuck. They were humping each other when he walked in, and they turned their heads when they heard him. They just smiled at Sonic and then they started to focus into his eyes and soul. Shrek was grunting as he thrust himself into Pewdiepie, and Pewdiepie moaned and whimpered.

Sonic just froze and felt like he wasn't even really there. But when Pewdiepie had an orgasm, which Sonic could identify by his screeching and clawing at Shrek's back, Sonic started to get hard immediately. Shrek was not far behind, and he thrust himself as deep into Pewdiepie's ass as he could and just held himself there as he spasmed. When they were finished, they pulled away from each other but kept looking at Sonic the entire time. Sonic couldn't help but stare at Pewdiepie's gaping asshole, which leaked some of Shrek's semen.

"Enjoy the show?" Pewdiepie asked, letting Sonic stare at his ruined anus.

"I think he really enjoyed it," Shrek said, nodding to Sonic's rock hard dick. "Why don't you go take care of it, son. Also, GET OUT OF MY SWAMP"

For some reason, Sonic hurried out of their bedroom and disappeared into the bathroom, where he planned on following his dad's advice. It was like an instinct, and for some reason, he instantly complied with it.

Sonic locked the door and stood in front of the mirror. He stepped close to the sink and began stroking himself, planning on shooting his cum down the drain. It didn't take him long to get off, but before he had an orgasm, Sonic heard someone try to turn the doorknob. Then there was a knock.

"Who's in there?" Sonic heard Barry call out. "Why did you lock the door?"

Barry needed to use the bathroom and Sonic was in the middle of jerking off. They had always been comfortable sharing the bathroom, and Sonic couldn't very well tell Barry to go away since he had never locked each other out before.

"Uh, just a second," Sonic stammered.

Sonic took a deep breath and tried to relax, hoping his erection would die down. But he had been so close to cumming, he was staying rock hard.

"Come on," Barry said, "I really have to go. What are you doing in there?"

Sonic still wasn't softening, but it wasn't like Barry never saw Sonic with an erection. So Sonic unlocked the door and Barry came bursting in. he didn't even bother looking at Sonic before he hurried to the toilet. he was naked of course, and that wasn't helping Sonic calm down.

He relieved herself, and even the sound of Barry urinating was kind of turning Sonic on. Sonic felt kind of ashamed, especially when Barry finally looked at Sonic and saw his throbbing dick. He realized why Sonic had locked the door, and couldn't hold back his smile.

"What were you doing in here?" Barry asked wickedly, still peeing.

Sonic blushed, but there was no use in denying it or turning away.

"Nothing," Sonic said sheepishly.

Barry finished going, and after flushing went to the sink to wash his hands. Then he turned the faucet off, dried his hands, and hopped up onto the counter. He sat there and stared at Sonic, still smiling.

"Well?" Barry said. "Don't stop on my account."

"What?" Sonic said in shock. "You don't honestly

expect me to do that in front of you."

Barry giggled. "Why not? Pretend I'm not here."

Despite Sonic's embarrassment, he was still very erect.

"I saw mom and dad having sex," Sonic said as if trying to explain.

Barry laughed. "And that turned you on?" He said in amusement.

"I'm a gamer, of course, it did. They finished right as I walked in, and I saw mom's...you know...dripping."

Barry's smile widened. He was getting a kick out of this, Sonic could tell. Barry opened his legs, laid his stomach on the sink and spread his asshole with his fingers right in front of Sonic

"You mean this?" He said mockingly. "I have one too, you know."

Sonic's eyes went wide. "I see that."

Barry just laughed, but he didn't stop massaging his rectum. "You don't seem to get all flustered when you see me naked."

"Yeah, well, I do."

Barry seemed surprised. "You do? You masturbate thinking about me?"

Sonic was so embarrassed, but he felt like he had to tell him. Sonic just nodded.

"You're always naked around me and bending over, and I can't help it."

Barry thought for a moment. "You saw mom's asshole dripping dad's cum?"

Sonic nodded, and Barry seemed aroused thinking about that.

"Did they see you?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, they told me I should go relieve myself."

Barry burst out laughing, and it put Sonic at ease. Barry was so hot laying on the counter, with his asshole spread and his breasts pushed out as she leaned back on her hands. She stopped laughing and saw me staring at her body.

"So go ahead," she said. "Relieve yourself."

Sonic grew nervous. "Right now?"

"You can look at me if you want," Barry said, with a kind of softness that told Sonic that Barry was very aroused by the thought of Sonic watching him while he also masturbated.

Sonic's mind went kind of fuzzy and he was suddenly very horny. Sonic instinctively began stroking himself, and Barry seemed very pleased. Barry spread his anus as far as he could, giving Sonic a better view of his guts. Barry was eager to please Sonic in that way, and this was very new to Sonic. Their family had never been sexually open with each other.

"Do you want me to talk while you do it?" Barry asked in his sensuous voice.

Sonic only nodded, entranced by Barry's body as he jerked off.

"Sometimes I think about you," Barry said, his eyes fixed on Sonic's masturbatory movements. "I love it when you get hard because of me. I like seeing your hard dick, and sometimes I imagine what it feels like. And even sometimes, what it tastes like."

That did it for Sonic, and suddenly Sonic was shooting jets of cum before Sonic even knew he was cumming. The first spurt roped across Barry's stomach, and the second was even stronger and tagged his chest. Barry squealed in delight as Sonic kept cumming and cumming, shooting sperm all over him. Sonic even reached his sting with his most powerful shot, and finally emptied himself over his anus.

It was the most erotic thing Sonic had ever seen, Sonic's own brother covered in his sperm. Barry smiled brightly, enjoying it as much as Sonic was. He loved feeling Sonic's cum run down his tiny, hairy body and started rubbing it into his asshole.

"God, that feels good," Barry said.

Sonic just stood there with his dick in his hand. Barry started to really rub his asshole, spreading his shitter and fingering himself. It made Sonic so hot watching him do that and Barry started moaning and whimpering just like Pewdiepie.

"Fuck," Barry said, closing his eyes as he fingered himself. "Oh yeah...yeah...fuck!...yeah...oh, god...yes...oh my god!"

Barry's breathing became erratic, and suddenly he started spasming, arching his back and curling his tiny toes. Barry whined and bucked his hips as he climaxed, gyrating around on the countertop as he came. Finally, Barry relaxed and sighed, smiling at Sonic.

"That was great," Barry said, panting. He looked so sexy, his skin glistening with sweat and cum.

"Yeah," Sonic agreed dumbfoundedly.

Barry hopped off the counter and went to the bathtub. "Join me?"

Sonic nodded stupidly and stared at Barry's ass as he turned his back to Sonic. Barry leaned over the edge of the bathtub and turned the water on, and Sonic walked up behind Barry and pressed his hard cock between his ass cheeks. Barry purred and wiggled his butt against Sonic.

"You're ready for more already?" Barry smiled. "Do you want to fuck my ass cheeks?"

Sonic replied by sliding his dick up and down Barry's crack. Since they probably couldn't actually fuck, because Barry is a small bee.

They both got into the tub when it was full, and Sonic washed Barry's body. This time, it wasn't just his wings. Sonic washed him everywhere, his front and his back, and every nook. Barry washed Sonic too, and seemed to spend a lot of time cleaning Sonic's rock hard penis. Barry loved the way it felt, and when he didn't stop washing Sonic, Sonic took that to mean he was trying to jack him off.

Sonic let Barry do whatever he wanted, and he was really good at it. Before long, Sonic tensed up and came, shooting sperm all over himself and Barry. Barry milked every drop from Sonic, and after they were clean again they just rested against each other.

After that, they became very comfortable with each others' bodies. When Pewdiepie and Shrek weren't around, they would masturbate each other. They both knew it would have to eventually progress further, but for now, they were enjoying themselves and loving every minute of it.

The end.


End file.
